


Inktober 30 : A'Sharad Hett et le Kenobi des sables

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Negotiations, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quand Maître Kenobi surgit entre les Tuskens et la ferme des Lars, A'Sharad se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter le combat. Il y a certainement mieux à faire avec un autre survivant de la purge Jedi





	Inktober 30 : A'Sharad Hett et le Kenobi des sables

Après avoir échappé au massacre de tous les Jedi, A'Sharad Hett avait décidé de retourner auprès de son peuple, les hommes des sables.

Tout comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, il avait uni les tribus pour mieux les protéger. Et face à l'empiètement des colons, il s'était lancé dans une guérilla pour les chasser des terres de Tatooine.

Aujourd'hui la cible de leur raid était une petite ferme en bordure du Junland.

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'une sentinelle apparaîtrait à leur approche.

Une silhouette familière, et si les hommes des sables qui le suivaient ne s'en effarouchèrent pas, A'Sharad se dit qu'un dragon Krayt serait peut-être moins dangereux que le célèbre Négociateur.

Le chef de guerre se sentit partagé entre la joie de voir un Jedi qu'il connaissait vivant, et la crainte de ce qu'il résulterait de cette rencontre.

A'Sharad avait décidé d'embrasser pleinement la culture Tusken quand bien même cela allait parfois à l'encontre des enseignements Jedi. Enseignements qui avaient été mis à mal par la participation des Jedi à la guerre des clones, mais il doutait que cela passe comme argument auprès de Maître Kenobi.

La lâcheté était autant dépréciée chez les Tuskens que chez les Jedi cependant et, faisant signe à ses hommes d'attendre, A'Sharad descendit de son bantha à la rencontre de l'autre survivant de l'Ordre Jedi.

\- Maître Kenobi.

\- Maître Hett. Vous en prendre à une famille de pauvres fermiers qui essayent de survivre paisiblement sous ce climat rude est contraire aux valeurs des Jedi.

\- Les colons volent les terres des hommes des sables, je ne fais que les chasser pour récupérer ce qui leur appartient de droit.

\- Le désert est assez grand pour tout le monde. Et si vous massacrez trop de colons, ils vont se lancer à leurs tours dans des opérations de massacre. Vous êtes peut-être puissant mais vous ne pouvez pas protéger tout le monde. Et si vous attirez trop l'attention, vous pourriez vous retrouver avec le cartel de Jabba sur le dos, ou pire, l'**Empire**. Combattre avec vos sabres laser risque d'attirer les inquisiteurs, et ils ne feront pas dans le détail.

A'Sharad dut bien avouer que l'argument était convaincant. Il avait renoncé à l'univers galactique pour celui refermé sur lui-même des hommes des sables, mais même si Tatooine était un lieu reculé sans intérêt autre que pour les criminels, il était toujours connecté avec le reste du monde. Il suffisait qu'un survivant à leurs raids parle de ses sabres laser dans une cantina et il aurait aussitôt des chasseurs de primes sur le dos, avant qu'un inquisiteur ou un Sith ne pointe le bout de son sabre laser.

\- Fort bien. Je vais ranger mes sabres laser pour aujourd'hui et considérer votre point de vue. Nous pourrons en discuter davantage au camp.

\- Au camp ?

A'Sharad sourit sous son masque. La figure résolue et sûre d'elle du Maître avait été balayée par la surprise d'une proposition inattendue. Kenobi avait peut-être un peu trop l'habitude qu'on se rende à son avis ou qu'on l'attaque en contre-avis. La guerre avait quelque peu distordu l'art des négociations. Si l'homme voulait qu'il fasse remonter en lui le Jedi gardien de la paix par la parole - image d'une époque qu'A'Sharad n'avait guère eu le temps de connaître - il ne pourrait pas se plaindre que le semi-Tusken en use contre lui, non ?

\- De toute façon, vous n'allez pas rester tout seul à méditer dans le désert ? Les Jedi ont toujours fait parti d'un clan, comme les hommes des sables, même s'ils étaient entraînés à agir de manière autonome et solitaire. La solitude ne fera que vous faire souffrir, et si j'en crois les dires des Jedi et des clones qui vous connaissaient, vous n'êtes pas doué pour prendre soin de vous-même. Alors vous allez venir au camp et on va s'assurer que vous ne laissez pas votre peau brûler sous les soleils, avec ou sans masque, que vous mangez raisonnablement et que vous **dormez** quand il n'est pas temps de chercher de la nourriture. Et je n'hésiterai pas à vous assommer avec mon gaderfflii si vous êtes trop obstiné.

\- ... Mais...

Obi-Wan n'eut pas le temps de trouver quoi objecter, comme A'Sharad l'attrapa soudain par la taille et le fit valser par-dessus son épaule, avant de de le hisser de force sur son bantha.

Le chef de guerre Tusken hurla ensuite ses ordres à ses hommes, et malgré leur incompréhension et leur mauvaise humeur à renoncer au massacre prévu des colons, tout un chacun fit faire demi-tour à son bantha.

Se laissant porter par la démarche chaloupée de sa monture, A'Sharad se colla davantage à Kenobi qu'il avait assis devant lui, resserrant sa prise pour dissuader toute velléité de fuite - et bloquant sous ses manches l'accès au sabre-laser du Jedi.

Il s'étonnait que l'homme ne résiste pas davantage, mais il avait réussi à protéger les colons de la ferme et sans doute appréciait-il lui aussi de retrouver un camarade Jedi rescapé. À moins qu'il n'espère le détourner davantage de sa croisade en parlant plus longuement avec lui.

L'idée d'entendre un plaidoyer sur le droit au sable des colons l'irritait, mais la voix de Kenobi était agréable. Tout comme sa figure offerte au vent. Une figure si expressive, qui pouvait jouer sur vos sentiments aussi bien que ses mots. Derrière la détermination de Kenobi à protéger la ferme, A'Sharad avait perçu la tristesse infinie d'un homme ayant tout perdu. Contrairement à lui, le Négociateur n'avait pas de famille en dehors de l'Ordre. Il était seul et cela donnait envie à A'Sharad de l'accueillir au sein de la tribu et de le réconforter.

D'une manière peut-être un peu trop intime pour le parongon de vertu Jedi. Mais l'Ordre n'existait plus et ses préceptes ineptes de non-attachement n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Restait à convaincre Maître Kenobi. Mais A'Sharad se sentait d'attaque face à pareil challenge. L'ancien Maître du Conseil avait l'habitude d'attendrir les gens avec ses yeux de tooka. La tenue des hommes des sables ne permettait pas d'user de tels artifices, mais la perception que le Jedi avait des émotions des autres serait sa perte. A'Sharad lâcherait sur lui les enfants pour l'attacher à la protection de la tribu, et ensuite il baisserait ses boucliers mentaux pour l'assaillir de son affection et de son désir. Il avait hâte de voir comment l'homme réagirait. L'avantage de son visage découvert, c'est que s'il pouvait cacher ses émotions dans la Force, il ne pourrait pas cacher ses rougissements.

Oui, apprivoiser et séduire Obi-Wan serait un défi fort agréable.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
